It has heretofore been proposed to supply enriched vapor to an internal combustion engine, by mixing liquid fuel such as gasoline with air, this being the function of the well known carburetor of an automobile. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,137 to Schoonmaker of Dec. 15, 1914, the production of such carburated air is achieved by bubbling air up through liquid gasoline in a tank to produce enriched carburated air in the tank.
It has also been proposed to water jacket a gasoline tank by connection to the automobile radiator so that the fuel is heated while air bubbles up to the top of the tank, as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,882 to Chapin of Mar. 24, 1925.
However, as far as I am aware, it has not heretofore been proposed to bubble up heated liquid fuel through a layer of water to form an enriched vapor, or fumes, in the upper portion of a pressure tank and to deliver such fumes into the flame pattern of an oil burner to supplement the heat produced thereby.